A Shot for Happiness
by sanzo-reload
Summary: A new bodyguard was assigned to protect Yuuri when he went back to his own world. Since then, nothing has been right. Follow the chaotic experience of Yuuri and the gang. Nonyaoi. Pairing : YuurixOC WolframxOC
1. BODYGUARD? Enter the world of a girl nam

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything although I wish I do.

**Warning : **Please excuse me for any inaccuracy of information and grammatical mistakes because I just watch KKM until eps 8. (new fan of the series)

--------------

"No.. Please don't leave. Please.. Don't go."

A girl with shoulder length blue hair suddenly shot up from her bed. Beads of sweat trickled from the both side of her head. She stared at the surrounding around her. "Oh, my bedroom. I'm not hurt. Bad dream, bad dream," she mumbled to herself over and over again. Her head began to hurt. Massaging her temple, she leaned herself onto the back if the bed. Without her realizing it, her eyes began to shut itself again to drown into yet another deep slumber when...

"RIE-CHAN!" the door suddenly burst open revealing an average brown-haired girl.

The loud voice startled her until she began to lose balance of herself...

"Hey, watch the.."

...resulting her to fall onto the cold, hard floor of her bedroom. "Itte.."

The owner of the loud voice cringed at the sight before her eyes. "Ouch, that must have hurt. I was just going to remind you to watch the floor, you know."

"SHERRICE, could you at least knock before you let yourself in?" the other girl yelled, still trying to find the energy to climb back onto the unmade bed and stayed there for another moment.

"God, look at you. I've only been gone for a month and you look like a mess." Sherrice mumbled, pointing at her messy hair and nightgown.

"Does it occur to you that I just woke up from my sleep? I-"

"Oh my goodness, look at your room. It's so dark. It's creepy. For God's sake, although you're a Mazoku, doesn't mean you have to live in the dark. It's not like we're vampire or something," Sherrice continued, walking across the room and opened up the heavy curtain to let some sunlight in.

The blue haired girl's eye twitched at the sudden interaction with the light. She stared at a couple of kids playing outside, losing herself deep into her thought. Unconsciously, her lips curled slightly into a small smile.

"You should smile often."

"Huh?"

"I said, you should smile often. You look beautiful if you smile."

"What are you suggesting? That I'm ugly if I don't smile?" the blue haired girl glared dangerously at Sherrice, expecting a clear answer from her.

Sherrice gulped. "Okay, okay. Don't smile even if it kills you. By the way, your bath is ready, Reverie von Houten-SAMA." Sherrice replied nonchalantly, emphasizing the word 'sama' at the back of her name.

"You finally learned your manner, Sherrice von Houten. Now, if you just please get out from my room, I want to get ready for my royal bath." Reverie muttered.

"Hait, hait. I'm going, Princess." the brown haired girl mumbled. Before closing the door behind her, she managed to ask silently, "Does it really kill you to just smile?"

She slowly closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. "Yes, it'll kill me."

--------------

_Kyou Kara Maou fanfiction _

-**A Shot for Happiness**-

By sanzo-reload

chronicle one BODYGUARD? Enter the world of a girl name Reverie!

--------------

"So, Reverie. How have you been without me around?"

"Good," came her deadpan response.

"Ouch, I'm hurt. Would you for once lie? Tell me, that you need me." Sherrice said dramatically.

They were now in the library. Reverie was trying to read the book in her hand without much success, with Sherrice tagging along with her, spurting some nonsense out of her mouth every 2 seconds.

"Will you just shut up for once?" Reverie yelled. Her icy blue eyes glared dagger at the certain brown haired girl who was sitting right in front of her.

"Fine, fine. Geez, would you just chill out? You don't want to end up like your father, do you? Old and boring."

"Look, Sherrice. As her daughter of the Houten noble family, it IS certainly MY duty to take over my father and rule our land and not to mention, to be old and boring," she spat back. "And why do you come here again, my dear beloved cousin? Don't tell me you're here just for some stupid holiday trip."

"Yeah, I am here for holiday. Why? Is it illegal?"

"Sherrice, please don't lie to me. I'm too tired of lies."

Sherrice's expression suddenly changed from cheerful to solemn one. "You see right through me, huh?"

"Don't give me too much credit. I knew you too long already."

"I am here to deliver a mission for you."

"Oh, good." Reverie said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Her eyes however didn't even bother to leave the page of the book she was reading. "What is i-"

"From Cherri-sama."

Her eyes quickly darted from her book to Sherrice. "What?"

"Cherri-sama ordered you to a mission."

"Ch..Cherri-sama?" she stuttered. "What's the mission?" she continued, her voice started to quiver.

"You to protect the Majesty, King Yuuri."

"Isn't there another person who was more suitable than me?"

"She chose you."

"I refused."

"Cherri-sama already talked your father into this. So story cut short, you don't have much of a choice."

Her eyes grew big at the statement but there was a glint of sorrow in her eyes as the next word came out from her mouth. "Wolfram.."

"Huh?"

"Wolfram, is he still there?"

"Oh, yeah. The good news is Wolfram already been stationed somewhere else. So, you don't have to be worry about him." Sherrice said cheerfully.

Reverie glared at Sherrice again. "Who said I'm worry about him? In fact, I don't care a bit about him."

Sherrice sighed. "Yeah, sorry. Wrong combination of words."

"Whatever. I'll go pack my stuff. Until then, just leave me alone." With that, Reverie left to return to her chamber.

"You still haven't forgotten him; do you, Rie-chan?" Sherrice silently muttered to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuuri, what are you doing here with Konrad?" the blond haired prince, Wolfram yelled, yet again for the 57th times that day at the certain black haired king.

"Oh, Wolfram. What are you doing here?"

"I ask you again. What. Are. You. Doing. Here. With. KONRAD?"

Oh, I was just dis-"

"I knew it. I knew it. You're being intimate with him, aren't you? Aren't you?" Wolfram yelled, starting to lose his temper.

Yuuri's eyes twitched at the remark. "Dakara... I told you that I rather marry a woman than a man."

"So, you're going to marry my mother?" Wolfram yelled again, accusingly.

"Um, well. No."

"So, you're not going to be responsible after what you did to me last night?"

Konrad smiled uneasily while Yuuri blushed furiously. "I didn't do anything to you last night. In fact, you're the one sleeping on MY bed without MY permission. And I don't even sleep on the bed last night; I slept on the floor, thank you."

"So you're saying you want to be with Gwendal?"

"Why is he involve in our conversation all of the sudden?"

"Answer me, wimp." Wolfram glared threateningly.

"No, I guess."

"What? Are you mocking Gwendel? What's wrong with him? Why don't you want him?"

"Fine. I want him. Sastisfied?"

"WHAT? So, you ARE cheating on me."

Yuuri eyes twitched again. "What do you want from me?"

"Maa.. Maa.. Your Majesty." Konrad smiled, trying to calm Yuuri down.

"Yuuri.. You're so not getting away from me this time. Prepare yourself to face my wrath. You wi-"

"Excuse me, Konrad-sama, Wolfram-sama and Your Majesty. Cherri-sama requested to see Your Majesty." a maid suddenly appeared, interrupting their fight.

"All right. We'll be right there in a moment." Konrad answered.

"I'm afraid, Cherri-sama wants to see Your Majesty alone in her room." with that, the maid bowed and left the room.

Yuuri scratched his head in confusion. "I wonder why she wants to see me alone in her room."

Wolfram on the other hand could felt his temper rising. His face was red from anger. "Alone? In her room? MOTHER!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Cherri's room

"Um.. Cher.. Cherri-sama?" Yuuri called out uncertainly.

"Aa.. Yuuri." Cherri appeared from her changing room clad in nothing but a white towel that barely covers her naked body.

"Wh.. What are you doing? I didn't see anything." Yuuri blushed furiously while trying as hard as he can to cover his virgin eyes.

Cherri laughed. "Calm down, will you, Yuuri. I'm not going to bite."

"You standing naked there is not going to help me to calm down." Yuuri replied, closing his eyes as tight as he can up until the point that his eyes almost bleed. "Faster. Or I might be dying of losing too much blood."

Cherri sighed. "Hait.. hait.. I go change. You wait here."

_Exactly 2 hours, 53 minutes, 32 seconds and 03 milliseconds later.._

"Okay, I'm done. This is quite fast, isn't it? Now, where were we?" Cherri asked in her ever cheerfully tone.

"That's what you called fast? It took almost 3 hours." Yuuri stated in a complete confusion.

"Ara.. Ara.. Yuuri-chan. You can't think of woman like that. We have a lot to think about when we get dressed."

"Like.."

"Like, the right bra, the right panty, the right d-"

"STOP.. STOP.. Please stop tainting my virgin ears from all those stuff." Yuuri screamed loudly as he covered his ears with both of his hands. Cherri gave him a strange look. "Stop what? Bra? Panty?"

"I said stop. Please stop. Or I'll die. Please."

"Yuuri-chan. You're so cute." Cherri smiled as she pulled the poor soul into her tight, breathless embrace. "Please stop or I might be choked to death."

"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot about that. When are you going back to your world?" Cherri asked, releasing Yuuri from her embrace.

Yuuri scratched her un-itchy head. "Umm.. Let me think. I don't know. Whenever the water sucks me in, I guess."

"I hope it's not going to happen for another few days." Cherri muttered, rubbing her chin worrily.

"Why? Is something going to happen?"

"No, Yuuri-darling. I'm just hoping your new bodyguard can make it here before you went back to your world." Cherri eagerly explained as she patted his head softly.

"Oh." Yuuri replied shortly, only to fully digest what Cherri had just told him a while later. "WHAT? A BODYGUARD? WHEN? WHERE? WHY? HOW? WHO? OH MY GOODNESS, I'M CHOKING OF MY OWN SALIVA. OH NO, I'M DYING."

"Yuuri-darling, please calm down." Cherri said while handing him a glass of water. Yuuri quickly took the water and gulped the content in less than a second. When he finally calm down, he continued to shower her with his question. "Why? What's wrong with Konrad? He alone is more than enough to protect me."

"Nothing's wrong with him. I know his capabilities. But he's protecting you here. What about when you're in your own world? Nobody is there to protect you. You're completely exposed out there."

"Then, I can take Konrad with me the next time I'm going back to my own world."

"We need Konrad here to take care of the military."

"Gwendel?"

"This country is not going to run itself, Yuuri-chan."

"There's always Wolfram."

Cherri shook her head. "Nope.. Too young and too little experience."

"Anissia?"

"Are you serious?"

"On second thought, maybe not." Yuuri shuddered slightly at the thought of Anissia making him as a 'guinea pig' to test out on one of her bright experiment. "I don't think I need a bodyguard. I'm perfectly capable of handling mysel-"

**BUSH!**

Yuuri suddenly tripped, lost his balance and fall (face first!) onto the cold, hard floor. "Itte.."

"You're saying?" Cherri smiled.

--------------

**A/N : **Okay, that's it I guess for this chapter. The reason I'm doing this fic is mainly because I never find even one non-yaoi Kyou Kara Maou fanfic out there. So I decided to make one. Hope you guys enjoy this fic. Pairing in this fic is YuurixOC, WolframxOC and the rest later.

I'm going to write the second chapter if I got at least 5 reviews. So, please read, enjoy and review.

sanzo-reload signing off. Peace to the world!


	2. Fateful Encounter

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything although I wish I do.

**Warning : **Please excuse me for any inaccuracy of information and grammatical mistakes because I just watch KKM until eps 8. (new fan of the series)

-------------------------------------------------------

_2 days later..._

"We're here, finally." Sherrice yelped in excitement while Reverie just remained silent all the way through the journey until the moment they arrived at the castle. "Blood Pledge Castle.. Here I come." Sherrice yelled loudly and charged into the castle, leaving her black horse outside.

Reverie on the other hand, just stood there, staring at the castle. "Blood Pledge Castle, huh? It's been years since I've been here. Let's just get this over with." Reverie muttered to herself and she entered the castle with her white horse and Sherrice's.

"REVERIE-CHAN!" came a loud voice when..

**BUSH!**

..something heavy suddenly pounced on Reverie and landed hard on her.

"Can't breath.. Need air.. Die.. Get off me.." Reverie struggled for air.

"REVERIE-CHAN! I missed you so much."

"Ahhh.. Cherri-sama. Such pleasure to meet you." Sherrice greeted, completely ignoring the fact that Cherri was choking Reverie to death.

"SHERRICE! GET HER OFF ME!" Reverie ordered.

"Hait.. Hait.. You should quit the bossy attitude of yours, you know. It's getting annoying."

Reverie sighed. "Please, Sherrice. Please get her off me."

"That's a little better." Sherrice replied, helping the former Maou up off Reverie.

"Thanks a lot, Sherrice. Can you make it faster next time? I mean, before I actually die."

"No problem.. no problem.."

---------------------------------

_Kyou Kara Maou fanfiction_

A Shot for Happiness

by sanzo-reload

chronicle two Fateful Encounter

---------------------------------

Sherrice was just watching at the side while sipping a cup of coffee when the debate between the former Maou and Reverie took place.

"Why me? Why not someone else?" Reverie shouted loudly.

Cherri smiled. "I just feel that you're the perfect candidate for this job."

"In other word, you chose me for no apparent reason."

"No, of course I chose you for some reasons."

Reverie smirked. "If I'm not too bold, can you please fill me in with the reason of yours? I'd love to hear all of them."

Cherri smiled uneasily. "Err.. err.. You're good with weapon?"

"Why don't you choose Weller-san instead? Everybody knew that his weaponry skill had long surpassed my own."

"Konrad will be too busy taking care of our country while King Yuuri was gone."

"What about Gwendal?"

"Do you really think he will agree to leave this place?"

"Gunter?"

"Too clumsy."

"But still, I do-"

"Reverie-chan, what is this all about? Is it about Wolfram?"

Reverie was taken aback by that question but she quickly snapped out of it. "WHAT? What is he got to do with this?"

Cherri smiled. "You tell me. Are you refusing this because of him? I've been hoping that you have forgiven him for that."

Reverie boiled with anger. "No, you're not going to toy with my mind. I refused to take this task."

"Reverie von Houten, are you saying that you are defying my order as the former Maou by refusing to take this task?" Cherri smile turned into a frown.

Reverie gulped at the sudden seriousness of the former Maou standing right in front of her. "Fine. I'll take the task." With that, she bolted out from the room, leaving Cherri and Sherrice.

Cherri smiled cheerfully. "Good."

Sherrice smirked at the older woman. "So, what's your plan exactly?"

"What? Why do you ask?"

"Because I saw Wolfram just now, happily talking to His Majesty. If I remembered correctly, you said that he will be station somewhere else while Reverie is here. And she's right, you chose her for no apparent reason. You could've chosen someone else. Story cut short, it's clearly show that you ARE indeed planning something."

Cherri smirked evilly.

Sherrice sighed loudly. "Oh, I AM so dead."

-----------------------------------------

**(Yuuri POV)**

_At the royal garden.._

"Ahhh.. kimochi." I said to myself as I inhaled the fresh breeze. I was about to do for a quick run when a girl around my age bumped into me. With a silent thud, the girl fell on the ground. I was about to apologize and helped her up when she shot me an icy glare that froze me into my place.

Without much effort, she managed to get back on her feet and again, gave me another dangerous glare. Without realizing it, I caught myself staring at her. She was about the same height as me, dressed in a matching white skirt and blouse, her short blue hair was flowing freely on her back, her skin was quite fair but the most noticeable feature of her was her icy blue eyes.

"What are staring at, shortie?" the girl growled angrily.

"Wh.. I.. I don't mean to st-"

**Bush!**

The next thing I know, I was seeing stars dancing happily around my head and there was a stinging pain on my right cheek. And the girl in front of me..

**(Reverie POV)**

... smirked in victory to the guy who was now lying on the ground in pain.

"That's what you get for staring at me, loser."

That felt unbelievably great. I have to admit that the he didn't really deserve the punch but hell, who cares. I was furious, I was angry. I was forced to come back here. I need to take out my anger on someone. Who cares about this stupid guy? To think about it, this guy kinda reminds me of Wolfram..

STOP IT, REVERIE!

"Wolfram.. Wolfram.. Wolfram.. Wolfram.. Is that all you people could talk about? For the last time, I don't care about that stupid, senseless, demented, evil and ugly guy." I yelled at the boy in front of me, for a reason I couldn't really find.

The boy stared at me with confusion registered all over his handsome face. "You know Wolfram?"

"Hoe?"

**(Sherrice POV)**

"Rie-chan! Rie-chan! Where are you? Geez.. Where is this barbarian girl?"

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice coming from the Royal Garden. I quickly ran toward the source and I saw Reverie with another guy, who was now lying on the ground.

_"Wolfram.. Wolfram.. Wolfram.. Wolfram.. Is that all you people could talk about? For the last time, I don't care about that stupid, senseless, demented, evil and ugly guy." _

For a moment I just stood there when I saw her outburst. This is my entire fault. I should've known that this is just... wait just a freaking second. That guy on the ground.. "Black hair, black eyes..." my words trailed off as the sudden realization hit me.

**(Normal POV)**

"Hoe?"

"Who are you? Because you just call him stupid, senseless, demented, evil and ugly.. So I'm just assuming that you knew him well."

"I.. I.. um... Who are you to care anyway, short-"

Her words was cut short as a Sherrice suddenly emerged from a nearby bush and bowed in front of Yuuri. "GOMENASAI! YOUR MAJESTY!"

"Ha?" was all that he managed to say.

"Sherrice, what's going on? Why are you bowing to him of all people in the world? And who are you calling Your Majesty?" Reverie asked in confusion

"Rie, look at his hair and eyes color, its black."

Reverie rolled her eyes. "So? What's the big deal?"

"He is the King, baka."

"Wh.. what? That's impossible. He's too short."

"He's not. To think about it, he is almost the same height as you and me."

Yuuri sweatdropped. "Anou.. I'm not really comfortable to talk about my height. Can we change the subject please?"

Reverie sighed. "Yare, yare.. Looks like my luck is really bad today. To think I almost killed a king today." She then offered her hand to help the young king up. "Sorry, Your Majesty," she muttered softly, while lightly bowing to him. "I'm ready to accept any punishment that befalls me."

"No.. no.. no punishment." Yuuri smiled, and then scratched his head. "Actually I haven't really got used to this King Yuuri thing. It's kinda nice having someone who treats me like a normal person. Oh, by the way, my name is Shibuya Yuuri." He said, offering a friendly handshake to her.

"Umm.. err.. oh, my name is Reverie von Houten, your new bodyguard-"

"-and her trusty subordinate, me, Sherrice von Houten. Hiya.." she interrupted, shaking his hand abruptly.

"You.. you are my bodyguard?"

Reverie narrowed her eyes. "Yes, I'm afraid I am. I'm sensing that you have problem with it. Do YOU have a problem with it?" she asked, glaring threateningly.

Yuuri gulped (almost choked by his own saliva again!). "No.. Not at all."

Reverie shrugged. "Good then. Let's get going."

"Go where?" the black hair boy questioned.

"Where else? Go back to your world, duh." Sherrice answered.

"But.. I can't."

"Explain.." Reverie ordered.

".. in 10 seconds." Sherice added.

"Umm.. well.."

".. 9.. 8.. 7.."

"Heehhhhh.. You really are counting?" Yuuri exclaimed.

"Duh. Of course.. What makes you think that I'm joking? Where am I? Oh.. 5.. 4.."

"Wait.. wait.. I have to wait until the water suck me in to go back to my world."

Reverie gave him a weird look. "Huh?"

"It's kinda like a coincidence thing. All of a sudden, the water sucks me and poof.. I'm in the other world."

"Okay, then. Let just wait for the time to come. For the time being, I need to take some rest." Reverie decided.

Sherrice nodded. "Yup, me too. See ya later, Yuu-chan." Sherrice said, giving the young king a quick peck on the cheek.

A blush quickly rushed up his face. Yuuri, who was in a daze, waved goodbye to the girls as he saw they go.

-------------------------------------------

A/N : Okay, that's it for chapter two. Sorry for not updating sooner. I am so busy rite now. I'm getting ready to go into college now, so a lot of things need to be done.

Cookies to Yami no Megumi and Katherine for reviewing.. Yeah, I see what you guys mean.. I never see any non-yaoi KKM fic out there, so I decided to make one..

Please review..


End file.
